icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Scarlett123/Quick Goodbye to a Friend
HELLO! '''Yes I am back from South France. Well I was a week ago. I haven't posted any pictures yet but I will very soon. They will all be of Monaco, Monte Carlo and some other place I can't remember the name of. I think Saint Tropez.. not sure. But this isn't what the blog is about. As some of you know, and some of you don't, ''Future mrs.kogan is leaving the wiki. '' Now this is very sad and upsetting for me because I was rather good friends with Amy (Kogan). She was really nice and I was one of the first people to meet her, so that's very sad. She has already disabled her account so I doubt she is reading this, but if you are, we will all miss you a lot. Even Aron who has no sense of humour in any way. I'm very sorry that your mum could of found out and I hope you contact me very soon on your email. We have indeed messaged on our emails and I have it if you want to talk to her, just comment below and I'll give you it. Only for those of you who have hotmail. I've never really had a friend who left the wiki so this is the first time, I know that it will be very hard and sad not to have a young enthusiastic rusher around on chat all the time but I think we can live through it. We will all miss you a lot and I hope you come back soon Kogan! See you around I guess. Well back ot everything else. As some of you might have noticed I haven't been updating on this wiki very lately, now thats because I am now very on guard on The Hunger Games wiki. It's a very nice wiki, I joined it after I saw the movie, which was brilliant just absoloutely amazing I suggest you to see it. So yeah, I will keep going on this wiki though, probably not on chat most of the time though. I will make more blogs but they won't be very daily, sorry. But yeah, after I finish this I will make that blog I promised before I left for France called The Ketchup Story. So yeah, thanks very much for reading this but before, before you go. I do have a few announcements and upcoming events: '''1. '''It is my dogs birthday May the second so thats lovely. You all better say happy birthday to Mortimer or I'll go all ninja on you. '''2. '''Chapter one and a sneak peek of my story (The X) is almost finished so I will upload that on here very soon when I have time. '''3. '''I've got some very nice drawings I might share on blogs that I have made, since now I am obsessed with drawing anime. So I might show those too '''4. '''I came up with some very good blog ideas when I was gone in France so expect lots of blogs and if I don't make any, you can slap me. Yeah that's pretty much it for now. On Monday I'm going back to school so don't expect me to be on any time around 9 AM - 3 PM. Sorry. But yeah... '''BAYEE! Wait no scratch the top, forgot to mention something. You see my profile picture? My avatar, whatever? You see it? Yeah? Two lovely girls? Yeah, no, that's... that's not me. No, I wish. For those who were wondering, because I got a message on my message wall of someone saying I was beautfiul (which I am :D) when I had a picture of Christina Grimmie. So yeah, no it's not me, it's Christina Grimmie and Sarah Haplesful. Really, don't, don't get the wrong idea. It's not me... so yeah.. 'BAYEE! ' Category:Blog posts